El Viaje de Arya
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Continuando las historias que no salen en CdHyF pero suceden, quiero explicar el viaje de mi querida/adorada/valiente/luchadora/inconformista Arya "Assassin Creed" Stark Tully. Espero que os guste y que no me matéis por una parte del texto. Espero que llegue al nivel de como es Arya y el cariño que le tengo.


EL VIAJE DE ARYA

Empezaron a zarpar del puerto de Salinas al mediodía. Los remeros iban moviendo los remos perfectamente acompasados. Hombres grandes, bronceados y al timón, su capitán, Ternesio Terys, llevaba la galera hacia la Bahía de los Cangrejos en dirección a Braavos. Ella, Arry, Comadreja, Nan, Perdíz, Salina, múltiples nombres para una misma persona, Arya Stark, de la Casa Stark, hija de la Mano del Rey, Eddard Stark, iba en La Hija del Titán hacia el territorio braavosi. En Poniente ya no le quedaba nada: Invernalia destruida con todos sus habitantes pasados por la espada por los krakens, todos sus hermanos muertos, sus padres también, Nymeria desaparecida… _¿Dónde estarás? _, se preguntaba la Chica Loba. Iría a Braavos, la ciudad de Syrio Forel, _puede que lo encuentre allí. Así puede acabar de enseñarme a ser una auténtica Danzarina del Agua. También puede que esté Jaqen H'gar , _iba pensando en su maestro y en el joven lorathi mientras iban dejando Salinas.

- Salina, Salina.

Ella miraba hacia el horizonte imaginando su nueva vida y lo que haría…

- Salina, Salina – dijo una voz y empezó a zarandear su hombro.

De repente, desenvainó a Aguja, preparada para atacar y vio que era Denyo, el hijo del capitán, que era unos dos años mayor que ella.

Envainó de nuevo a Aguja y pensó que debía recordar que ahora era Salina. El nombre se lo puso el capitán al embarcar.

- Hola, Denyo, ¿qué pasa?

- Venía a ver cómo estabas. ¿Alguna vez has estado en Braavos?

- No. Nunca he viajado, pero en Salinas decían que el Titán de Braavos es muy grande.

- Sí, es inmenso – dijo él sonriendo-. Y tiene unos ojos grandes llameantes y el pelo verde al viento. Te encantará.

- ¿Vosotros, en que dioses creéis?

- En Braavos están todos los dioses. Hay seguidores de los antiguos dioses, los Siete, el Señor de la Luz, el Dios Ahogado, el Dios de los mil rostros y todos los que puedas imaginar. Allí la gente puede seguir al que quiera.

Arya se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho sobre todos los dioses y cuándo iba a responder uno de los remeros los llamó para que fueran a comer. Comieron trucha con cebollas. Después, Arya fue visitando toda la galera morada con Denyo, que le explicaba cómo funcionaban los instrumentos de navegación.

Pasaron los días y Arya iba ayudando en las tareas del barco. Ella quería acción, en el barco sólo se divertía cuando estaba con Denyo. Y así estaba, cuando un día, estando en cubierta, el ojeador gritó:

- ¡Barco a la vista!

Arya levantó la cabeza y vio un barco negro con alas negras. Pensó que algo malo les iba a pasar y que el barco no venía en son de paz. El capitán soltó el timón y fue corriendo a ver a que distancia estaban.

- Groleus, ¿qué estandarte llevan en la bandera? - preguntó el capitán Tersenio Terys al ojeador.

- Bandera negra con un kraken dorado.

- ¿!Greyjoy!? – dijo con rabia el capitán -. ¡Levantad la vela mayor y girad a estribor! – gritó.

Arya estaba muy sorprendida _¿Qué hacen los Greyjoy aquí?, si nos cogen, estaremos todos muertos._

- Capitán, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Quiero ayudar.

- ¡No puedes, chica! ¡Vete a tu camarote y enciérrate en él!

- Pero yo…

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Vete a tu camarote ya! – y el capitán se dirigió dónde sus hombres para darles nuevas consignas.

_¡Maldita sea! _, pensaba Arya enfadada porque todo el mundo la veía como a una niña pequeña, tonta e inútil, cuando ella ya había matado al crío que quería entregarla a los Lannister en Desembarco, al soldado de los Bolton para poder escapar de Harrenhal con Gendry y Pastel Caliente y al Cosquillas. _¿Dónde estarán?, por qué pienso en ellos si me abandonaron. _Se dirigió hacia las escaleras para bajar a su camarote, pero paró en seco. _Soy una loba y los lobos no tienen miedo._

- ¡Moved más hacia estribor! Tenemos que llegar a las aguas frías y coger las corrientes rápidas – dijo el capitán.

- Capitán, si entramos en las corrientes rápidas, no saldremos – dijo uno de sus hombres.

- Hay que intentarlo y mejor morir ahí que a manos de esos calamares.

El barco negro se iba acercando por popa a gran velocidad. Era como un cuervo gigantesco negro, y seguramente traería también noticias y sucesos negros. Los hombres corrían por toda La Hija del Titán, intentando que fueran más rápidos y no ser cogidos. Arya estaba sorprendida por la velocidad de movimientos y compás de los hombres, _¿sería eso de lo que hablaba Syrio al hablar de ser rápida? _y esperaba que pudieran escapar.

_Si nos cogieran, podría decir que soy Arya Stark, pero si lo dijera me matarían más rápido o me venderían a la Reina Cersei._

Estuvieron en esta persecución durante unas horas.

La Hija del Titán estaba virando y Arya iba dando tumbos intentando no caerse. El cielo comenzaba a encapotarse y el barco de las islas del Hierro iba acercándose. _ ¿Qué hacen tan lejos?. _Entonces, la nave hizo una sacudida y Arya cayó al suelo y notó que se movían mucho más rápido.

_¿Estamos en las corrientes rápidas?,_ pensaba Arya mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie con las sacudidas que daba el barco. La Joven Loba se acercó a babor para comprobar si el barco de velas negras se había metido en las corrientes. Miró y vio que esté estaba virando y dando la vuelta riéndose de ellos e insultándolos. _¿Hemos conseguido librarnos de ellos? Ya no nos siguen, pero ¿qué hacen los Greyjoy aquí y a dónde van?, ¿de quién será el barco?._

- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Por fin! ¡Esos putos calamares no nos siguen! – gritaron de felicidad los tripulantes de la embarcación.

- ¡SILENCIO! – alzó su voz el capitán Ternesio Terys -. ¡Volved a vuestros puestos! Esto no ha acabado, al contrario. Ahora debemos luchar contra las corrientes rápidas y son mucho peor que el barco de los calamares. En verdad, casi nadie ha salido con vida de las aguas rápidas.

Los hombres dejaron de reír y se pusieron de nuevo en sus posiciones. En ese momento, la hija de Ned Stark notó que le caía algo en la cara, primero una vez y luego otra. Miró al cielo y vio que empezaba a llover.

Replegaron las velas rápidamente mientras empezaba a llover con más fuerza y comenzaba a soplar un viento frío, que hacia olas en el mar. El barco no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, los hombres caían al suelo de tanto movimiento, los remeros dejaron de remar y estaban en cubierta ayudando.

Arya se aguantaba a duras penas, mientras el capitán estaba en el timón intentando mantener el rumbo. La Hija del Titán comenzaba a levantarse por encima del mar y esté empezó a chocar con más fuerza contra el barco y a caer dentro de cubierta y mojaba a los hombres más de lo que ya estaban. Llovía de forma torrencial, la hermana del Rey en el Norte no veía nada más allá del barco, sólo había agua y más agua. Vio a Denyo ayudar a atar más pesos en el barco, mientras las olas iban cayendo dentro del barco, llevándose a uno de los marinos por la borda. Los otros lo llamaron a gritos e intentaron buscarlo, pero sólo veían agua y nada más. La Danzarina del Agua se acercó a trompicones a dónde estaban todos para ayudar en la búsqueda, pero no veía nada.

La Hija del Titán se levantaba más y las olas caían más fuertes dentro de esta, parecía que estaba a punto de zozobrar y hundirse. La tripulación, Denyo y la Joven Loba, estaban agarrados al barco para no caer al agua y ahogarse. De repente, se oyó un estruendo ensordecedor en la embarcación y cómo algo se rompía; vieron que uno de los palos se había roto y se dirigía hacia ellos.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! – gritaron los tripulantes.

Todos se soltaron para alejarse de dónde iba a caer el palo, pero en ese momento La Hija del Titán se levantó y entró una inmensa ola con una fuerza inusitada y los tiró por el suelo de la cubierta y se oían los gritos de los que habían caído por la borda siendo engullidos por el mar.

Arya miró a su alrededor y sólo vio a los hombres tirados por la cubierta, aterrorizados y notó que algo no iba bien, _¿qué falta?, _miró a todos lados buscando algo, _¿Y Denyo?, ¿dónde está _Denyo? y se dio cuenta que no estaba. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió nerviosa a mirar por dónde habían caído los otros tripulantes. Allí estaba. Denyo, agarrado con sus manos a la borda, intentando no caer.

- ¡Salina, ayúdame! ¡Me voy a caer! – rogó Denyo.

La Joven Stark agarró por los codos para subirlo de nuevo, pero no podía.

- Me voy a caer.

- No dejaré que te caigas, Denyo – dijo ella, haciendo otro esfuerzo para poder subirlo y que no cayera al agua.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas subirlo, pero pesaba demasiado y no tenía ya fuerzas. Entonces La Hija del Titán dio una sacudida que hizo perder pie a Arya y notó como le caía todo el agua encima y sintió que caía, tenía el mar cada vez más cerca y cerró los ojos.

_ Si me dejo hundir y me ahogo, volveré a ver a mis padres, a Robb, Bran, Rickon, incluso Sansa. Debo dejar de luchar. Adiós Jon. _Mientras pensaba esto, vio a una loba aullando casi como si fueran sollozos y después la miró fijamente.

_Nymeria._

_…._

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un techo de madera. _¿Dónde estoy?. _Su último recuerda era ella cayendo al mar. Miró el lugar y observó que había alguien sentado en un taburete al lado de la puerta.

- ¿Denyo?

- Hola, Salina – le respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y la tormenta?

- Estás en tu camarote, Salina. Cuando estábamos a punto de caer por la borda, mi padre consiguió agarrarte y subirnos. La tormenta amainó y mi padre pudo sacarnos de las corrientes. Llevas en cama cuatro días.

- ¿Y el palo que se rompió?

- Los marinos de mi padre lo han arreglado y estamos arreglando todos los desperfectos de La Hija del Titán de Braavos. Mañana llegaremos al Arsenal de Braavos y verás al Titán.

- ¿Mañana? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Sí, mañana llegaremos.

- Bien –sonríe tímidamente-. Voy a levantarme. Debo subir a cubierta y ayudaros.

- No hace falta Salina. Debes descansar.

- No quiero descansar más. Quiero ayudar y necesito mover mis piernas.

- Si es para desentumecer las rodillas, puedes levantarte – dijo él riendo y después ella también rio.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar con ayuda de Denyo, hasta que sus piernas se acomodaron al movimiento. Subieron a cubierta e hicieron pequeños trabajos durante todo el día. A la noche, cenaron todos juntos carpas con patatas hervidas, guisantes y una salsa muy extraña de color rosa y que Arya no probó. A la joven norteña le gustó la carpa con patatas y cuando acabó, fue a proa a ver si conseguía ver ya Braavos. Estaba ansiosa y asustada por lo que le pasaría a partir de ahora. _El hielo hiere más que las espadas, _recordó esa lección de Syrio y decidió irse a dormir a su camarote. Llegó a este, puso a Aguja debajo del cojín y se metió en la cama, recordando a todos aquellos que les habían hecho daño a ella y a los suyos y a los que iba a matar en cuanto pudiera volver a Poniente:

- Ser Gregor, Dunsen, Raff el Dulce, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, la reina Cersei.

Y repitiéndolo, se quedó dormida. Soñó con el Perro y ella en los Gemelos, en la boda de su tío Edmure y cómo Sandor Clegane la golpeó para sacarla de allí. También soñó que era una loba e iba de caza con su manada, el lobo negro, el blanco y el gris.

En la mitad de la noche, se despertó sudando y decidió levantarse e ir a cubierta para tomar el aire. Se ató a Aguja a su cadera y se levantó de su cama, subió las escaleras y salió a la noche. Se acercó a la borda derecha y empezó a respirar hondo. Estaba así, cuando oyó un ruido. Se giró pero no vio nada raro. Volvió a mirar el mar y de repente notó que algo le presionaba el brazo y la giraba rápidamente.

- Hola niña. ¿Qué haces aquí tú sola?

- Yo… he salido a tomar el aire.

- Por qué no vienes a mi camarote y te doy algo de aire.

- Yo… debo irme a mi camarote – intentaba soltarse de su brazo pero no pudo.

- Quieta, niña. Sólo quiero jugar contigo un rato – dijo con una risita de rata.

- Yo no quiero jugar contigo – con su mano izquierda intenta desenvainar a Aguja, pero el hombre la agarra antes de la muñeca y se la retuerce.

- Así que querías sacar tu palo y clavármelo ¿eh, niñita? , pues te jodes, y después de que te joda por delante y por detrás, te meteré tu palo por el culo – mientras decía eso fue retorciendo más la muñeca de la Chica Loba -.

- ¡Ay!

- Grita lo que quieras puta niña, pero está noche dejarás de serlo – se le acercó y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para llevársela…

Arya oyó que algo se rompía y el hombre caía al suelo retorciéndose de doloe.

- ¡Denyo! – dijo ella con alivio al ver a su amigo con un remo roto.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, muchas gracias. Hay que avisar a tú padre.

- Vamos.

Se dieron la vuelta y cuando la Joven Stark comenzaba irse, algo la tiró al suelo. Era el marino, que la tenía agarrada por el tobillo.

- ¡Tú no te vas, maldita zorra! – intentó ponerse encima de ella, pero la joven chica se retorcía y le pegaba patadas.

Denyo se tiró encima de él y empezaron a luchar. Arya consiguió soltarse y desenvainó a Aguja aún en el suelo. El tripulante golpeó a Denyo en el estómago, hasta tirarlo al suelo y doblarlo de dolor. Se giró hacia ella, con una mirada turbadora, como de loco.

- ¡Guarda el puto palo o te arranco la cabeza y la clavo en el palo!

Se abalanzó hacia ella y en el momento en que iba a ponerse encima de ella, está movió la mano de la espada, rápida como la gata sin oreja de Desembarco, y se la clavó en el estómago. _¡Ahora!._

- Jodida niña – se quejó el hombre de rodillas en el suelo.

La Danzarina del Agua sacó la espada del marino. Este intentó levantarse, pero la niña dijo:

- Valar Morghulis – y le clavó la espada en el cuello, hasta sacar la punta por la nuca. La sacó y él cayó de cara al suelo.

Denyo se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Está muerto? – preguntó él.

- Sí, lo he matado. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Podemos decírselo a mi padre, pero no sé qué puede hacerte él o los otros tripulantes – pensó durante un momento-. Debemos tirarlo por la borda, es lo mejor que podemos hacer y también hay que tirar el remo roto. No debe parecer que ha habido una pelea aquí.

- De acuerdo, Denyo – dijo ella aceptando la idea de su amigo como la mejor.

Arya lo cogió por los brazos y Denyo por las piernas y lo llevaron a la borda, dónde el chico lo cogió por los brazos y lo apoyó encima de está y cogiéndolo por las rodillas, lo acabó de tirar al mar. Cuando lo lanzaron, ella preguntó:

- Denyo, ¿por qué me has ayudado?

- Tú arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme durante la tormenta. Si no lo hubieras hecho, habría muerto. Ahora estamos en paz y me gusta mucho estar contigo. Vamos, debes volver a tu camarote.

Arya asintió y ambos fueron a sus camarotes. A la mañana siguiente, cuando subió a cubierta, todo estaba calmado, incluso se respiraba felicidad por llegar a Braavos. El capitán le preguntó si había visto a uno de los remeros, pero ella le dijo que no y esté la miró raro pero se fue. El hombre desaparecido era el mismo que había matado.

Antes del mediodía, la hija de Ned Stark y el hijo del capitán estaban en proa, cuando por fin empezaron a ver Braavos, con su inmenso Titán. La chica loba jamás había visto nada tan inmenso. Tenía unos gigantescos ojos rojos, llameantes, como si estuviesen siempre ardiendo y tenía el pelo verde al viento. Casi parecía un gigante, lo más parecido que había conocido era a Hodor, pero al lado del Titán, era un bebé.

Llegaron al Arsenal de Braavos. Allí, la tripulación empezó a bajar las provisiones que traían para vender. Arya se despidió de su amigo Denyo y se dirigió al capitán.

- ¿Seguro que no necesita a alguien más que pueda limpiar el barco o hacer otras tareas? No molestaré.

- No, chica. No puedo llevarte. Aquí, seguro que encuentras algo. El mar no es lugar para niñas.

- Pero…

- No. No hay sitio para ti.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por salvarme en la tormenta. Valar Morghulis – dijo aceptando la situación pero enfadada.

- Valar Dohaeris.

- ¿Qué significa?

- ¿Valar Dohaeris? – la joven Stark asintió -. Significa "Todo hombre tiene que servir".

La Chica Loba se giró y bajó por el tablón que hacía de pasarela. Empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad. Iba a vivir en un sitio extraño, sola. Volvía a ser un ratón, como en Harrenhal. Arya Stark, hija de Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia; también conocida como Arry, Comadreja, Nan, Perdiz y Salina, no sabía quién iba a ser ahora en ese lugar… ¿NADIE?


End file.
